Hadariel
Hadariel was the former Guardian of the Sun Gate. In the New World he acts as a diplomat trying to spread peace among the fledgling nations. Appearance Hadariel is a very charismatic-looking character: a typical knight in shinning armor. Hadariel's most distinct feature are his four wings, with which he typically disguises as a feathery cape. Personality ''"Sit down and talk... and ultimately forgive. That's all is needed for peace to happen." '' Hadariel is a passionate man if there ever was one. Full of pride and self loathing, having lived the life of a soldier has brought great internal conflict within Hadariel. Despite his talent with a blade he feels he's betrayed himself and his role as an Angel having personally contributed to mankind's twisted descent into savagery. Having awoken with true sentients in the New World Hadariel developed survivors guilt and continuously struggles with coming to terms with how many NPCs and Player's he's killed back in Yggdrasil. To cope with his guilt Hadariel has taken to drinking alcohol and later developed a skill with brewing it. While his heavenly physiology denies him getting drunk, he continues the repetition of drinking, finding it somewhat soothing. His travels as a diplomat also seems to sooth the Archangel of his woes, but in his inability to prevent war only seems to deepen his preconceived notion of failure. While trying to spread peace among the warring nations of the New World, the Angel has shown little regard and respect to others and their laws. Often speaking as bluntly as possible. Background Hadariel was created by Getek Cinex. Abilities and Power Hadariel is one of the strongest beings within the Helios fortress, with the highest defense among the NPCs. He is a trained and seasoned warrior, handling a blade almost seems like second nature to the Angel. His skills and spells revolve around the healing and protection of himself and allies. As an Angel and even further an Archangel. He is granted a number of heavenly boons. He is gifted with perfect flight and is able to conceal his wings at any given moment; typically in the form of a feathery cape. Hadariel is also resistant to cold, acid and low-level petrification spells. The Angel also appears to be immune to most poisons, as he can't get drunk from alcohol. Additionally, he appears to be able to gift others with his feathers which offers that individual protection from most forms of physical damage. This degree of protection is linked to that angel's power. Racial Classes *Angel (10) **Archangel (10) Job Classes * Patriot (10) ** Martyr (5) * Defender (15) ** Master Guardian (10) * Squire (10) ** White Knight (5) * Priest (10) ** High Priest (10) *** Saint (5) Spells Exalted Smite - a more enhanced version of the original smite ability that all Angels have. Rather than a single pillar, this one rains down multiple towers of light upon a target. Devastating them with holy energies. Blade Barrier - increase target's ability to resist piercing, slashing and bludgeoning damage Mind Link - links the caster and another's mind, allowing for instant telepathic conversations as long as both are on the same plane. Mass Heal - heal multiple beings at once. Severe Cure Wounds - the highest tier of healing magics. Banish - banish a target to it's home plane or a location it considers home and force it to remain there for twenty-four hours. Bless - grant the target an improved chance to hit with melee and ranged attacks Cure - relieves a creature of any currently existing ailment. Mass Paralyzes - freeze enemies in place. Summon Angels II - summon thirty low-tier angels. Skills Iron Maiden - despite its name as a torture device, Hadariel is able to transform his wings into a metal harder than steel in order to protect himself or others. Death before Dishonor - upon his demise this skill activates, eradiating the area in holy fire. Aura of Confidence - bolster allies morale, increasing their ability to ward off fear and mind altering effects. Aura of Healing - heals and revives incapacitated allies. Merciful - this skill allows the Angel to alter any damage they might inflict onto a foe and treat it as non-lethal damage. Feather Fall - shower the enemy with feather's from his own wings. These feathers appear to pierce most metal with ease. Main Equipment Berserker Soul Divine-class: This longsword is infused with rage magic. Whoever is damaged by this weapon becomes enraged and seeks to retaliate against the wielder. When this blade cuts someone who is effected by the rage-spell it deals double damage. Armor of the Anchor Divine-class: It allows the wearer to alter the weight of the armor; from as light as a feather to as heavy as a mountain. Altering the weight at the right moment can add additional strength behind say vertical swings. Dead Air Divine-class: a magical Longbow that generators its own arrows at the cost of its user's mana. Ring of Limited Replenishment Medium-class: slowly replenish the wearer's mana. Ring of Returning Divine-class: teleport the user home. Belt of Heavenly Strength Divine-class: against non-angelic foes your attacks deal extra damage. Earring of Whispers Common-class: an earring that allows the user to utilize the message spell. Relationships Trivia There is no need for Hadariel to be armed with a shield which would only weight him down. He can use his own wings and transmute them into a protective shield at will. Category:NPCs Category:Angels Category:Shadow1323 Category:Jaded Hearts